


The Strength of the Tides

by Alexcat42



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 73rd Hunger Games, Best Friends, District 4, F/M, Friendship, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, Original Character Death(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexcat42/pseuds/Alexcat42
Summary: Brizo is a 17 year old girl living in district 4. That is untill the day of the Reaping for the 73rd Hunger Games. Over the the few days spent in The Capitol, Brizo makes a new friend, her mentor Finnick Odair. He will do anything to get her out alive and help her live the last few days before the games wildly. *im really excited about this story and i hope you all give it a chance!





	1. The Reaping

I woke with a start hearing my mother yell on the other side of the door.

"Brizo! Wake up dear! You have an hour before breakfast!" Called my mother excitedly. I know she was faking it though.

Nobody's happy today. Two innocent children will be reaped this afternoon... two lives taken from their families and their district. Just like every year.

I lay in my bed for a few more minutes. The sunlight was pouring through the window onto the sheets of my bed. I take it all in, if I am selected out of that bowl today I don't want to forget my home. The smell of saltwater filled the air and the sound of waves soothes me. Knowing that I have to get up, I reluctantly scramble out of the shell and sluggishly walk to my closet. There I grab a black dress and leather sandals.

The dress hugs my hips and chest perfectly and flows loosely down to the top of my knees. I strap on the sandals. The leather strips Wind up my leg till my mid-calf. My hair is dark-brown, the same color as my eyes. My fair skin has always stuck out among my district. Everyone has either blonde or light brown hair here, along with green and blue eyes and tan skin. I've never really fit in...

I leave my hair down in its natural light wave. Looking in the mirror I can see all the freckles on my face stand out against my light skin. Once I'm ready I walk down stairs and into the kitchen. My mom is setting the table while my sister plays with her rag doll. I smile. She's so cute, and young... only 5. She has 6 years till she's thrown into this terrible game. I'm 17, leaving me two more years of terror.

"Brizo, take a seat and eat. We have to leave In half an hour." Said my mother. She was always so brave on days like these. Days were everyone else was scared for their child's lives. She never shows it, always positive, and I'm grateful. Seeing her cry would make his day even harder...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once I checked in with the peacekeepers, I found my row. The other girls looked sick with dread. Just as I was about to comfort my friend Ceto, our capital escort Mayella came walking up stage. She wore a gold glittery dress and a matching wig. Her lips were covered in sparkles and her eyes were smoky.

She played the mandatory video of the Dark Days. Nodding her head along with the narrator. After it was over she walked back over to the microphone.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds, be ever in your favor! Now as always, ladies first!" Mayella glided over to the large bowl full of names and stuck her dainty hands inside.

After what felt like forever, she drew a name. Walking back to the microphone she opens the slip. " The female tribute from District 4 is... Brizo Monty!" She smiled and looked through the crowd.

I just stood there, I was too shocked to move. After about 30 seconds of hesitation I walked up to the stage.

"Come on dear!" Mayella squealed. She grabbed me hand and pulled me towards the center.

"Now for the boys!" She grabbed a name from the very bottom. "The male tribute from district 4 is ...Castor Drake!" The young boy walked confidently up to the stage and shook my hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The only people who came to say goodbye were my mom and sister. My father was out on the fishing boat this morning. Talk about horrible luck. I may never get to see my dad again... the thought brought tears to my eyes. My mother was sporting her own.

My sister Breezy ran over to me and hugged me tight. I hugged her back with all the love I could muster. "Brizo, please come back home!" She sobbed.

"I'll try, I promise." I said. My mother gave me a hug next as she let a tear run down her cheek.

"Brizo , your a strong girl. You've been helping your father for years on those boats. You can handle a trident. Even a spear. Don't forget your strengths and come home to me!" She chocked back a sob on that last part. She gave me another hug. " I almost forgot, here." She held out her hand to reveal a necklace made of tiny shells.

It was my older brothers. He died a few years back in the 70th games. We were on the 73rd games. He made the final 3, but I kid from district 2 ended up winning that year. "Thank you" I sobbed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were escorted out by peacekeepers. A few minutes later So was I, they led me to a car that took us to the train station. It was me, Castor, Mayella, and our mentors. Finnick Odair and Mags Flanagan. We were stuffed in a tiny capital car.

Once we boarded the train I put my necklace on and sat in a tiny velvet chair. The train car was unbelievable. Fancy desserts were everywhere and the furniture was all brand new. "It's magnificent isn't it darling!" Cheered Mayella. I have a nod and an amazed smile. Castor sported the same face.

"Well guys, we have about half a days trip to the capital so why don't you go find your rooms and wash up for dinner." Said Finnick. He was very famous across Panem. He was the youngest victor ever, and is very charming and attractive. He gave us a famous Odair smile before we headed of to our quarters.

**Tell me what you guys think! I'm really excited for this story and I know it might not make much sense now but I have lots of plans for future chapters! Most of the names I used have meanings which will be explained later on in the story. I'll try posting tomorrow, so till then ~peace~**


	2. The Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day on the train!! Please give this story a chance!! It’s gettinng pretty good. More chapters on FanFiction.Net!

Castor ran down the hall and into his room. I followed quickly after. The doors open automatically and I gasp at the site. A huge bed with silk sheets laid in the middle of the room. On the other side was a huge closet and a bathroom. I walked over to the bed where an outfit sat waiting for me. It was a simple white t-shirt and Black leggings.

I took it into the bathroom and set it onto the counter. I unzipped my dress and let it fall to the floor. Once I was completely naked, I stepped into the shower. It was so much different. Dozens of settings, soaps, and temperatures lined the walls. I chose a rain like stream and citrus smelling soap. We've only been on the train for half an hour and I'm already missing my family.

My mind wondered. Thinking about Breezy, my parents, my home. Tears started cascading down my cheeks as the shock of the reaping disappeared leaving fear and sorrow in its wake. "Come on Brizo, stop crying." I whispered. I decided that all my tears will go down the drain with the lemony suds. No more crying over this. Leaning against the wall, I accidentally hit a button making the water freezing cold. "AH!" A yelped as the Icey droplets shot out of the shower head.

"Brizo, is everything alright?" A heard out in the hall. A voice that could only belong to the one and only Finnick Odair.

"Um...ya, sorry. I accidentally hit a botton for cold jets." I started laughing at myself.

I heard a quiet laugh come from him before he said "Those showers can be pretty tricky the first time. When your done, Mayella ordered a light lunch." I told him I'd be there in a few minutes and he retreated back to the lounge car.

I put on the White shirt and black leggings, leaving my hair down. As a walked back to the dinning car I heard laughing.

"Oh, Hey Brizo. We were just talking about you." Finnick said smiling.

"You didn't!" I gasped.

"I so did!" Finnick started giggling like 12 year old girl. Blush started dusting on my cheeks. I sat down across from Mags and Finnick, Castor to my left. Mayella sat at the head of the table.

"It's okay hun, you aren't the first tribute to have trouble with them." I was grateful for Mayellas comment.

"Brizo" Said Finnick.

"Ya" I replied.

"Brizo"

"Ya"

"Brizo, Brizo, Brizo Monty."

"Yes Finnick!"

"I feel like I've heard that somewhere.." he wore a look of concentration.

I sighed. "I'm named after the Goddess that protected sailors and fisherman while out at sea."

" of course, of course but even your last name sounds familiar..." Finnick Said.

I put my head down some. " You-you were my brothers mentor.." The room grew silent for a second.

"Ya, I remember him. He was a good kid. He talked about you a lot, said he had to win for his little sister. I admired how much he cared for his family. I'm sorry." I looked up from my lap to see everyone looking at me sympathetically. I met Finnick's green eyes with my brown ones.

"Thank you, really, but it wasn't your fault. He was great though." I smiled remembering something. "When I was younger, Wade would take me to a special spot near the ocean. The sand dunes were untouched and the gulls laid their eggs in the sea grass. We would sit for hours listening to the rhythmic waves. We were only 3 years apart. Best friends. I was a lot different from him though. He had lots of friends, very attractive for his age, and always happy." I signed. " He tried to get me to 'live a Little' I wish I would have listened to him." I forgot I was talking to a room of people. I blushed slightly and apologized.

"Don't apologize, it was a nice story." Finnick smiles at me. Mags just gave a nod.

About this time Avoxes came in carrying little trays of petite sandwiches and fresh fruit. Everyone dug in. "So Castor, what can you do?" Finnick asked as Mags nodded.

"Well, I'm not old enough to work on the ships yet, but I'm a great swimmer and I can use a knife. My parents own the fish market so I get stuck with gutting them." Castor said. He shouldn't be here. He's only 12. The scary thing is that he's happy to be here.

"What about you Brizo? Any hidden talents."

"Well my father owns a fishing boat so I've made nets and used tridents and harpoons since I could pick one up. I love to paint, so maybe camouflage could be a strategy." I shrugged.

Finnick seemed quite pleased with our experiences. After lunch I explored the train. At the very end I found a car full of windows and one big seat across it. Sitting down I starred out the window watching the districts go by. After about 15 minutes of peace, I heard the door slide open. "How are you?" Finnick asked as he sat down a few feet from me.

"Okay... kinda nervous." I replied still looking out the window.

"That's normal, hey.. at lunch you said that your brother told you to live a little and you said you wished you'd have listened. What did you mean?" I looked up at him. I didn't really know how to answer.

I have so many things I wished I would have done before now. Before it was to late. "Everything.." I spoke barley above a whisper.

He looked at me curiously. "Everything?" He repeated. "Like what?" Where do I start.

"Well... I don't have any friends, I've never drank, I've never fell in love, I haven't even graduated high school.." by the time I was finished I had tears in my eyes. I'll never be able to accomplish any of this. I laughed. "I've never even kissed anyone!"

Finnick just starred at me, thinking. "Well we have a few days till the games.. how about we accomplish some of those." He said like a light bulb went off in his head. " Brizo I'm your friend now so you can mark that one off, hmmm... let me think, oh!" He grabbed my cheek,swiftly and sweetly he placed a gently kiss to my lips. He smiled "There, two things down. We've got a lot more fun ahead of us!" And with that he left. Oh my.. I thought. Finnick Odair helping me complete my bucket list...

**Second chapter finished! I kinda got more on track with were I'm going in this chapter! Thanks Radio Free Death for the constructive feedback. Please review and tell me what you want Brizo and Finnick to complete before the games. Their relationship is more of a friendly than a romantic type. Hopefully soon this story gets started up and my vision is shown. Happy Reading! ~peace~**

**P.s: no one volunteered because most volunteers come from districts one and two. Just letting you know where I came from.**


End file.
